LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P1/Transcript
(Kyle is seen stepping out of Alex's room the next morning yawing as he walks out to the couch before stopping) Kyle: What the....? (Kyle sees Emily and Lenny asleep on the couch together with Lenny sleeping by Emily's feet curled up in a ball.) Kyle: Hm, cute. Huh? (Kyle notices small porcupine-like spines on Lenny's back) Kyle: Hmm.... (Kyle walks over to Lenny and starts to touch one of the spines, finding it to be thin and extremely flexible) Kyle: Weird.... Emily: *giggles*... (Kyle looks over at Emily as Lenny turns in his sleep, causing Emily to pull her feet up from the spines tickling her. Kyle then walks over and shakes Emily's arm) Kyle: Emily....Sweetie wake up. Emily: *snorts* Huh...What's going- Oh Kyle. You're awake! Kyle: Shhh! (Kyle points to Lenny as Emily notices his new form) Emily:... Is... Is that Lenny? Kyle: Yeah. He changed. (Emily fixes herself on the couch as she sits on her hands and knees looking at Lenny before she starts to touch the spines) Emily: What....are these? Kyle: Some sort of spines or something. They look sharp though so be careful. (Emily pokes the top of one of the spines, finding that it does no damage.) Emily: They're not sharp. I think they're just decorational. (Emily then slowly picks Lenny up and cradles him in her arms on the couch) Emily: You think this might have anything to do while he was covered in that slime yesterday? Kyle: Um... Maybe. Emily: I should look over the notes Mina gave me later. Kyle: We could ask Omega and the others when they wake up. Emily: That too. (Lenny then coos and snorts as he begins to slowly wake up) Kyle: He's waking up. (Lenny soon stretches and opens his eyes) Lenny: Oh... Hi Emily. Emily: Hey there Lenny. You get enough sleep last night? Lenny: Yeah, I'm fine now. I guess sleep was all I needed. Emily: Guess so. Lenny: Are we three the only ones up right now? Kyle: Seems that way. Emily: Yep! Just me, you and Kyle you little stinker! (Emily pokes Lenny's tummy) Lenny: *giggles*! Kyle: Oh Emily, his uhhh.....You know. Emily: Oh right. Hey Lenny, did you notice something about you? Lenny: Hmm? About me? Emily: Yeah do you feel... different? Lenny: Well I mean I'm not hungry or thirsty if that's- Wait... (Lenny feels his spines pushing up against Emily's arm as he sits up to look) Lenny: AHH! What the heck?! Emily: Shhhh! Quiet down Lenny. Lenny: Oops! Sorry.... Kyle: It's fine Lenny. (Lenny looks at the spines on his back as well as notices he's lost his slimeball appearance) Lenny: Whoa....! (Lenny looks down and sees he's grown legs) Lenny: *gasp* I got legs now! Emily: Huh? (Emily then sees Lenny's new legs) Emily: *gasp* You do! Kyle: That's insane! Emily: He definitely has gotten a bit bigger now! Kyle: Probably the size of a human infant now. Lenny: Wow! I got legs! Small, tiny little legs and feet! Now I can finally walk! (Lenny jumps down and tries to walk, but he stumbles and falls instead) Lenny: Never mind then.... Emily: Awww come here Lenny. (Emily picks Lenny up as she looks around at the legs he grew in) Emily: I.....think you may have grown in your sleep. Lenny: Wow that's so awesome! I can't believe how long it took me to grow! *Gasp* Oh wait till Rose and the others find out! They'll be so jealous! Emily: Oh man the others are gonna flip when they find out. Kyle: Yeah well let's- (Knocking on the door) Emily: ??? Who's that? Lenny: I got it. (Lenny jumps down and climbs onto a nearby chair before opening the door) Lenny: Hello, who's- (Lenny sees what appears to be a robot at the door) Lenny: AHH!! (Lenny falls of the chair and onto the ground in shock before he starts crying) Emily: *gasp* Lenny! ???: Oh crap, I am so sorry! (The robot reveals itself to just be Tony Stark in his suit before the nanite suit retracts from his body) Tony: I wasn't expecting a Targhul to open the door. (Emily runs over and picks Lenny up) Emily: Sorry about that Mr. Stark! *to Lenny* You okay Lenny? Lenny: *sobbing* The robot scared me...! Kyle: Calm down Lenny. It's not a robot. Emily: Yeah, it's just Stark! Tony: Is uhhh....the kid okay? Emily: Oh yes. Sorry Mr. Stark you just scare him a little with the suit. Tony: Sorry didn't mean to scare uh... Emily: Lenny. Tony: Lenny. But I was wondering if the Defenders are in. Kyle: They're all asleep right now. Tony: Well, can you wake them up for me? Emily: Yeah sure! Lenny: We....can do that sir. (The three head off into different rooms. It then cuts to later as the heroes are seen in the living room with Tony) Tony: This everyone? Lenny: Yep! Tony: You sure? I don't wanna leave anyone out of this. Alex: It's all of us Tony. Trust me. Tony: Good. Izuku: What's going on Mr. Stark? Momo: Is it news on Ultron? Tsuyu: Any luck finding him? Erin: What about Ray? Anything with him? Tony: all of those equally good questions yet they are currently not important right now. Izuku: Huh? How's that not important? Tony: Look, simple synopsis is that no, nothing's been seen or heard from them since they stole the adamantium. So either they all gave up or this place is in for a storm one of these days. Erin: Oh. Alex: But what is it that you really wanted Tony? Tony: Well kids. I heard about your recent fight with Mr. Richmond and how you stop his plan to nuke the city. Mina: All this just to get rid ot the Targhuls… Tony: Yeah. I'm sure you've heard the news but several of the P.A.T members have been arrest or turned themselves in. So P.A.T is a officially over. Erin: Good to hear. Tony: That's why I came to offer an invite to you kids. Erin: Invite? Omega: Invite to what? Tony: I want to invite you all to join me and several pro heroes in my tower. Alex: Excuse me...? Jack: Did I hear that right? Tony: What, it's not like you kids didn't earn it. You took down an entire extremist group of Targhul Killers just yesterday. You at least deserve some kind of award. Erin: Is uhh....anyone else coming? Tony: Well I know Seris and Ashley Lorthare will be there as well. (Erin's eyes open up wide as she hears that. She looks over Jack who gives her a reassuring look) Miles: oh man! An invite to Stark Tower!? Richie: THAT IS AWESOME!!! Miles: Oh man, Peter would be dying to hear this right now! Alex: This is gonna be awesome! When is it? Tony: Four o'clock. Erin: Four o- THAT'S AN HOUR FROM NOW!! Tony: Jeez, you kids really did sleep late. Alex: W-We have to get ready guys. There's so much to do! Momo: I NEED TO SHOWER! *Rushes off* Uraraka: I DON't HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR! Tenya: I NEED SOMETHING FORMAL!! (The Defenders are all see running around trying to get ready, rushing back and forth, some ramming into each other before getting up and running again) Tony: Well uhhh....I'll leave you kids alone then. See you in an hour. (Tony equips his nano suit and flies off back to his tower as the Defenders are seen freaking out) Miles: Crap, I got nothing formal to wear! Oh wait! (Miles simply puts on his wristband and activates his nano Spider-Suit) Rose: Really? Miles: What? It's the nicest thing I have! Erin: *Banging on the bathroom door* MOMO!! LET ME IN!! I STINK, I NEED TO WASH!! Momo: *Over shower* SO DO I!! I NEED TO BE CLEAN TO!! Erin: GAH HURRY UP!! Bakugo: Damn that iron head!! Dropping this on us LITERALLY an hour before it starts!! (Jack comes out holding out a formal hat) Jack: All I got that's formal is this damn hat! Alex: Just use it! Jack: Goddammit! Tom: *Watching the madness* Oh man. This is better then cable. Jessica: *Running by* I NEED MY NICE DRESS!! Izuku: GUYS! DO WHAT MILES DID AND WEAR YOUR HERO COSTUMES!! Uraraka: *Gasp* Good idea! (The heroes are then seen later on as a few are seen wearing their costumes while others are wearing actual formal attire) Miles: Well, good enough I guess. Tom: Yep. (Tom is seen just wearing a baseball cap) Alex: Was that really all you could grab? Tom: Not much I can do when I'm only a damn cyborg. Miles: Well it's better than nothing. Let's hurry up and get there! Alex: Good idea! (A bit later, while a few minutes past 4, the heroes all arrive at Stark Tower) Erin: Oh man we're late! Bakugo: Only by a 10 minutes! Big deal! Tenya: Its important to be ON TIME Bakugo! Bakugo: Well we- (Seris then bursts through the door to welcome the heroes) Seris: Yo what's up kids? You made it! Alex: Hey dad. Seris: Hey there Alex! Erin! Your mom is gonna be so glad to you two! And she'll love what you are wearing. Alex: I'm just glad I remember the suit mom left for me when I was getting ready when I did. Erin: The dress is nice, but the shoes are kinda hard to walk in. Seris: Well you'll get used to it. Trust me, your mom had the same problem on our wedding day. Alex: I'd imagine so. Seris: Yeah well- (Tony then walks up next to Seris) Tony: Hey, are the groupies here Lorthare? Bakugo: GROUPIES!!? WHY YOU- Miles: Hey Mr. Stark! Good to see you again! Tony: Hey everyone. *Looks at all them* Interesting choices you all have* Izuku: We... Had to work with what we had. Tom: It was pretty fun to watch. Tony: I bet. Well, everyone come on in. The guests are waiting. Jessica: Oh I'm so excited! Seris: Then hurry up! Your mom's waiting to see you two as well! Alex: Awesome! (Erin looks over at Jack nervously) Jack: Hey, remember what we talked about Erin. It's gonna be alright. Erin: *Inhales deeply* …. Right... I can't hide this any longer... Jack: So how do you want to do it? Erin: I'll tell you when. (The kids all start to follow Seris and Tony inside) Mile: Oh my god... I can't believe... I'm really here. Richie: Stark Tower... This is awesome! Miles: I'm freaking out dude! Richie: I know! Bakugo: HEY!! CAN YOU TWO NERDS SHUT YOUR MOUTHS ALREADY?! (Miles webs Bakugo's mouth shut) Miles: Anyway as I was saying...! Bakugo: *Loud angry muffled yelling* Miles: Mr. Stark, thanks so much for the invite! Tony: Like I said: You kids deserve it. But what do we say we go up to the floor where the party is. Seris: That's where everyone else is right now. Jack: Let's go then! (The group all heads up stairs or elevators and they soon arrive at they're destination) Tony: Look out, the kids have arrived! Please pay careful attention while driving, we can't go running anyone over tonight! Seris: This is why I like you Tony. Tony: That's understandable Lorthare. Ashley: Alex! Erin! *Goes up and hugs the two* Oh its so good to see you two! Alex: Mom! Not infront of the Pro Heroes! Ashley: I'm just so glad to see you two. And you're both look amazing! Erin: Dad said wearing these would make you happy. All Might: Well glad you're all here safe and sound! Izuku: Oh hey All Might! You're here to? All Might: But of course! Tony: Had to find some way to get the fanboy to show up at least. (Alex giggles at Tony's joke) Jack: Nice one. Izuku: Dang it Alex. Tony: That kid gets it. All Might: None the less I'm greatful for the invite! As are we all! (Several Pro Heroes such as Aizawa, Midnight, No. 13, Nezu, President Mic, and others are all seen) Miles: Jeez, you brought the whole gang. Tony: Well you know business relations and respect, it goes a long way. Zulu: Seems like that. But- (Zulu's Spidey Sense begins to slowly go off as he looks around.) Alex: Zulu? (Zulu smacks his head, causing the sense to stop) Miles: Bro you good? Zulu: Yeah yeah, just a little glitch with my Spidey Sense was all. Tony: So, you're Spider-Boy huh? Zulu: Oh uhh, yes sir. Tony: And you don't have a Spider Suit? Zulu: Oh I do! Hold on. (Zulu morphs his body into his Spider Suit form) Zulu: I got this. Tony: Huh. Impressive. Zulu: Thanks. Omega: I'm glad you invited us as well. Mina: of course! You're one of us so why wouldn't he? Tony: Well said kid. Omega: So now that we here, is the party starting? Tony: Of course we can- (Miles Spidy Sense goes off) Miles: Huh?? Zulu: You feeling it too? Erin: What's wrong? Denki: Guys....? (The heroes all turn to find a lone security drone flying in front of the window with red glowing eyes) Tom: Huh...? Tony: Jarvis, status check on drone forty dash Gamma. Jarvis: Sir, Gamma Drone has lost connection. Something is controlling it wirelessly through an unknown source. Drone: So.....I've found you at last. Erin: Oh no... Pearl: Ultron! (Ultron and Ray fly up to the window with a few more drones which have clearly been modified) Ultron: In the flesh. Well, not really anyway. (All the Pro Heroes start looking surprise) Midnight: Who the hell!? Ray: Scanning: Several Pro Heroes in location. Defenders in location! Erin: Ray... Alex: Hold crap... What did Ultron do to him? Ultron: Oh I've done a lot in these last few weeks heroes. I've moved beyond the goal of killing heroes now. I've got a new mission. Tony: What mission? Ultron: Well you see, I've been thinking. Just thinking that's all. Where has all the evil of this Multiverse ever stemmed from? Do you have an answer? Alex: Villains like you? Ultron: Heh, blind as always child. No, you see heroes, it's humans and human error. Every time without fail. All Might: You think your words scare us villain? Ultron: Ha! Ahh All Might....God's own Symbol of Peace. Pretending a world can go on without living in fear. You know, I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but if I could I definitely would right now. Erin: Look just get to the damn point Ultron. Ultron: You want me to get to the point? Fine then.... (Suddenly, a figure behind Ultron grabs and crushes his head, causing the heroes to stumble back in shock before Ultron's body is torn in half, revealing another much more advanced Ultron stepping up) Ultron: I'll get to the point.....Degenerates. Mina: He... He got.... Bigger. Izuku: A LOT bigger... Tony: So... That was his plan... Tom: His... His body... Oh god... So THAT'S what he did with it! Ultron: I've done a lot more than this. (More Ultron Drones appear with similar bodies alongside the upgraded drones) Alex: Whoa... Ultron: You see heroes, THIS is the best we can do. This is exactly what I wanted! All of you, against all of me! How can you possibly hope to stop me? Seris: Simple Ultron: You got numbers and a powered up body, but you forget who you are facing. (Seris arms himself with ice daggers) Seris: You're facing the best heroes in the Multi-Universe. And the new generation. You cannot win this fight. Ray: Ultron, the odds are not well tipped in our favor. Considering the heroes present with The Defenders, our chance of victory is slim. Ultron: Odds don't matter when it comes to power R-3Y. (The drones break the window as Ultron and Ray fly inside with the drones) Ultron: Take them all out, leave nothing standing! Ray and the Drones: HAIL ULTRON!! Seris: Ready to do this kids?! Alex: Oh yeah! Erin: Born ready! Seris: The whole family together for this fight... Couldn't have asked for anything better! Ray: CHARGE!! (The Drones charge, the heroes all charge and are about to clash....) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts